Truth be Told
by KBRC2316
Summary: This story is set during the end of Season 4, events after The Limey episode. Beckett's jealously takes over and she finally admits her feelings for Castle. This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's not that good! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night. They had just closed, what had been a difficult case, so they decided to go

to the Old Haunt for drinks to celebrate. Everyone was

there, Espo, Lanie, Ryan, Beckett, and even Castle-which actually surprised Kate. Lately, he was

distancing himself from them...from her. He didn't bring her

coffee anymore, his wild theories had subsided a bit, their playful banter had stopped; but what

really got to her was that smile he used to reserve just for

her, she hadn't seen it in weeks and she missed it...She missed him. She didn't know why, things

seemed to be going good, they were getting closer, they

were moving forward with their relationship, her wall was just about broken into pieces, when he

suddenly stopped acting like himself-he was pulling away

and she didn't know why. What had she done for him to act like this? She thought she was doing

better, trying harder to let him in, she thought he

understood that, but she guessed that she was wrong.

The team was sitting at their usual 6 seater booth at the Old Haunt, it was near the corner of the

bar, a bit secluded so they had a bit of privacy, especially

when discussing cases. Espo was sitting on one side closest to the wall with Lanie right beside him

and Kate beside her. Ryan was directly across from Espo

and Castle was sitting beside him. This wasn't their usual seating, normally Castle and Beckett

would sit beside each other, but not this time. They already

had their drinks with them, all while discussing their week. Kate was quiet though, deep in her

own thoughts about Castle, when a high-pitched, annoying

voice interrupted her thoughts. She was startled and looked up to see Jacinda, the blonde bimbo,

who's been following Castle around like a lost puppy. What

the hell was she doing here?! This was supposed to be a celebration just for the team. She then

heard Castle's voice, "You guys probably remember Jacinda,

and I hope you don't mind but I invited her so she could celebrate with us." They didn't look very

pleased with Castle's new arm candy being here, but

nonetheless, they nodded in agreement, being polite, as Castle stood up to allow Jacinda to slide

into the booth taking his place, as he sat on the edge,

directly across from Kate. It started out a bit awkward at first, but they continued making small

talk. Kate looked up towards Castle and saw his arm around

Jacinda, whispering and giggling to each other - it made her sick. How could he do this to her? He

said he would wait! She knew he had waited 4 years,

and that no other guy would do this, but he was supposed to wait, he always waited for her so

they could finally give _them_ a chance. But what if she waited

too long? What if it was too late and he moved on. _Oh god, this could not be happening now, she _

_couldn't deal with the thought of life without him_. She

could feel the tears building up, threatening to escape her eyes. She wouldn't let them...him, see

her this way. She was the badass detective who hunted

murderers for a living, she was not about to let _some guy_ strip her of that. Some guy? Who was

she kidding, he wasn't just some guy, he was Castle...her

Castle, and she loved him. But she couldn't be here now and watch him flirt and be all cuddly with

someone who wasn't her, so she decided to leave.

She quickly began to gather her things and stood up.

"And where are you going?" Lanie asked. She looked to her friends with sadness evident her face

and said "I'm sorry guys; I'm not feeling very well, so I

think I'll just head home and get some sleep." Lanie slid over in the booth and leaned towards

Kate, "Girl, what's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?" Kate

nodded, "yeah I'm fine, I just need some rest. I'll call you later." Lanie nodded, not really believing

her, but she knew that Kate Beckett was a type that

needed her space, so she didn't push. Kate gave a slight smile and looked to each of them to

acknowledge a goodbye, and then glanced at Castle.

Her eyes locked with his and she noticed he was staring right at her. For a second she thought she

saw the old Castle, as she noticed the worry and concern

in his eyes, but just as quickly, the look in his eyes faded and was replaced with coldness. She

looked at him for a second longer then turned and walked

towards the exit, not looking back.

Castle was busy whispering to Jacinda and laughing, even he had to admit her voice was a bit

annoying. But his attention was soon lost from Jacinda when

he noticed Kate get up and tell everyone she was leaving. He knew she was lying about not feeling

well, but decided not to care. He no longer cared about

her...oh, he couldn't even believe that. Of course he cared about her, always did, always will. The

front he put up faded right away when he saw her. She

looked at him and he saw a look in her eyes which he hadn't seen for about 3 years, when he first

told her about opening up her mother's case again. He saw

sadness, despair, hurt, betrayal, anger, and something that he hoped he would never see

again...she looked vulnerable. At first he was full of concern, but

then he realized that she mirrored an expression he had since he heard her say that she

_remembered_ in interrogation. His face immediately returned to

coldness, but he was still concerned, how could he not be? He still loved that women, not matter

how maddening, challenging, or frustrating she could be

sometimes. He looked up at her again, but ended up staring at the back of her while she was

walking away. God, he was still so mad and hurt by her, but it

was impossible for him not to care. He couldn't let her just leave when something could be wrong

and he wouldn't even know. He hadn't spoken to her

properly in weeks, so he didn't know if something happened which seriously affected her. Without

a second thought, he quickly excused himself and started

after her.

"Beckett, wait!" he called her name as she was pushing the door open. She didn't stop though,

just kept walking. He began to jog after her, pushing the door

open quickly, looking around for her as he exited the bar. He spotted her a few feet away, still

walking, so he continued after her. "Kate!" He called, as he

grabbed her wrist so she'd turn to him. The moment he looked at her, his heart broke. There we

tears streaming down her face, he's never seen her like that

before, she looked so hurt, but nonetheless, beautiful. He quickly pulled her to the side so they

weren't in the way of people walking, and they were a bit

more secluded. Before he could say anything, she began talking "It's fine Castle, I'm fine. I'm

sorry for ruining the mood; go enjoy the rest of your night."

She tried to turn away, but he still had a firm grasp on her wrist. "The hell it's fine!" He said, with

a slight bit of anger, but more worry in his tone. "What's

wrong?" She looked down, "it's nothing Castle, just-" she was interrupted by Castle saying her

name. "Please Kate; just tell me what's wrong." She heard the

concern in his voice, so she decided to just tell him, and she did,

"What's wrong? ...what's wrong is that I had to sit there, watching you flirt with that blonde bimbo

of yours without a care in the world." He opened his

mouth, about to reply when she spoke again, hurt clearly evident in her voice.

"Why, Castle?"

"what are you-"

"Why are you pulling away? I thought we were getting better, but you've just been pulling away

lately and I don't know why! I thought you'd wait for me!"

She was shocked she'd said that, but it had to be done, she needed to know why he was acting

like that.

He was just as shocked though...how could she possibly be mad at me? This was her fault!

"I...you...you're mad at me?! I should be mad at you!" He said anger in his voice.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Exactly! It's what you didn't do!"

"What-"

"You lied. You said you didn't remember!" He yelled.

She was confused at first, until it dawned on her. Realization came across her face. He knew...

"Wha...how did you know?"

"I heard you...in interrogation, during the bombing case."

Oh god, what has she done. He wasn't supposed to hear that, he wasn't supposed to find out like

that!

"Castle, listen. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! It's not what you-"

"You're sorry?! You lied to me for almost a year now! If you didn't feel the same way, you should

have just told me instead of playing with my heart!" His

voice cracked at the last part.

She was completely broken now. Seeing all the pain and anger in him, which she caused. Oh god,

this was the last thing she wanted, she never ever wanted

to hurt him. Kate was about to respond when Castle spoke again.

"You said there was a wall. That you couldn't have the relationship you wanted to yet. And due to

my stupidity, I thought you were talking about me, that I

was the person you wanted to let in, but I guess I was wrong."

She just stood there, stunned. He thought that she wasn't talking about him, when this has always

been about him! She finally looked up to see the tears

pooled in his eyes, mirroring her own face. She couldn't let him think this anymore, he needed to

know the truth, he deserved it...he deserved everything.

"God Castle...it was you! You're the only one to come up to this wall and not give up. You broke it

down, piece by piece, and that's why I was so scared. But,

it's you; it's always been you Castle."

Castle was shocked, was she being serious?

"Wha...me...you...but...you lied! You said you didn't remember."

"I know Castle, but I was scared. My captain died, I was shot, I was still dating Josh and I didn't

even know if you truly meant it or you said it because you

thought I was going to die! I mean, you never said it again, so I thought you didn't mean it."

How could she think that? Of course he loved her, everyone knew it.

"I didn't say it again because I thought you would run away. But even though I didn't say it, I tried

showing you by bringing you coffees, waiting for you,

being there, by everything I did! Couldn't you see that?"

"I did Castle...I do! I was just afraid if getting hurt, but I shouldn't have been, because I know

you, you would never hurt me, you wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm

so sorry Castle, I should've told you, I'm so sorry." By this time, tears were streaming down her

face and she didn't even bother to hide them. But he didn't

look at her, he couldn't.

"Rick..." No response.

"Rick, look at me." She said

He slowly lifted his head and their eyes locked.

She was no longer afraid once her forest green met his sea blue eyes. She loved this man, more

than anything, and it was time that he knew. He waited too

long...they waited too long for this. Finally, after years of holding it in, she would tell him.

"Rick, I love you. I love you so much. I am crazily, stupidly, madly in love with you. I have been

for a while now."

There was silence. They just looked at each other. Everything was out there, everything that

should have been said years ago, was finally admitted. Rick

didn't say anything; he was quiet the whole time.

Kate was relieved and so so so happy that she finally said it. But as the silenced continued, she

was getting nervous. _Why wasn't he saying anything, doing _

_anything? Maybe he really didn't love her, maybe he finally got over her. Oh, god, she waited too _

_long, she messed it all up... _Her thoughts were interrupted

by a warm, soft, loving, mesmerizing feel on her lips...it was his lips. When she finally realized

what was happening, she reacted back. It was a slow, soft

kiss, they were pouring out all their feelings for each other, all the want that built up over 4 years.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threaded

through the hair at the back of his head. His hands cupped her face gently. As they finally

released, he gave her one last peck and pulled away slightly,

resting his forehead on hers. His hands slid down a little, more on her neck now as his thumbs

slowly caressed her cheeks. They were silent for a moment,

until he looked into her eyes filled with love and adoration, and said, "I love you too Kate. Always."

And gave her that smile, she was longing for.

She returned the smile, the one she reserved only for him and replied, "Always."

* * *

_**Please Review! First fanfic, so any advice would be helpful! Oh, sorry about the spacing of the paragraphs, I know they are very long and difficult to read, but when I tried editing it, it wouldn't save. If you have any suggestions on how to fix this, it would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Hope you guys liked it :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to add another chapter to this story, but it will be the last one! All it really consists of is Caskett cuteness, nothing significant. I'm not very pleased with it, but oh well. It's quite short too! **

**But please review anyways!**

**And I know people have been commenting on the spacing in the previous chapter, but when I tried to fix it, nothing changed. I think the same is with this chapter, so I apologize in advance. I don't know what I am doing to fix the spacing since I'm new to this, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Thanks, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

They continued to kiss for a while, both being extremely content with everything. They finally admitted their feelings for each other, it took them 3 years but

better late than never, right? Their soft kisses quickly deepened with passion, they couldn't get enough of one another. Castle's hands moved from cupping

her face gently, to wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in close. Kate's arms were wrapped around his neck securely, her hands still playing in his

soft, brown hair. They continued their _activities_ for a few minutes, until a random person walking by yelled "get a room!" They quickly stopped both turning

bright red as they took in their surroundings and realized they were in public. As soon as Kate and Rick looked at each other, they broke out laughing, acting

like a couple of teenagers who were just caught. Once their laughter died down, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. All the pain and hurt that was

there before was replaced with love and happiness. Without saying a word, his strong, long arms enveloped her into a tight hug, as she wrapped her arms

around his waist, just as tight. They couldn't ask for more, they were just so happy to finally be here...together. Their moment was ruined not too long after

when they heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Ricky! There you are I've been looking for you!"

They both turned to see the blonde walking towards them; they quickly unraveled themselves from the embrace, but stood close to each other as

reassurance that they were both there and not going anywhere.

Castle spoke up with a bit of annoyance in his voice which only Beckett seemed to notice. _Once partners, always partners._

"Jacinda...hey. Uhm, sorry, I had to take care of some _very_ important business." He said, as he turned to look at Beckett and give her a quick, loving smile.

"It's fine Ricky! But let's go home now." Jacinda replied with a whining tone. _God, how did he ever deal with that voice_, Kate thought.

"Uh, look Jacinda, I'm sorry but I can't. I...this...was a mistake. The truth is, I've been madly in love with this other woman for years now and that's never

going to change. I led you on, and I'm really sorry for that, but I can't keep us going, it's not fair to you."

There was a moment of silence, as both Kate and Rick looked at Jacinda, expecting her to blow up, but instead she just shrugged and said "meh, oh well,

there was this other guy checking me out in the bar anyways." And without another word, she walked away.

Kate and Rick were stunned, but seconds later, a fit of giggles ruptured out of them. As they calmed down, Rick just looked at Kate and leaned down to press

a soft kiss to her lips, as she returned it. They both pulled away, and just hugged each other, enjoying all of this.

It wasn't too cold outside so they went for walk. After about 15 minutes of walking and holding each other, while stealing a few kisses here and there, they

finally reached Beckett's apartment. They decided to go back to her place since it was closer and they would have more privacy. Not that Kate didn't like

having Martha and Alexis around, it was just that their relationship was very new, so they just wanted time to wrap their heads around everything and maybe

even _celebrate _their new found relationship.

The elevator ride up was private and therefore consisted of a lot of cuddling and kissing. Once they reached her floor, Kate stepped out first with Castle close

behind her, as always.

Kate opened the door to the apartment and as soon as Castle closed the door behind him, he swiftly pulled her to him by her wrist, kissing her. They stayed

like that for a few minutes, fingers intertwined, not being able to get enough of one another. Kate reluctantly pulled back first though, convincing him that

they should at least get their shoes and coats off and settle down. He agreed, but not before giving her another kiss. Kate smiled into the kiss, she was just

so happy. She dreamed about this for years and it was finally coming true.

Once getting their coats and shoes off, Castle declined the offer of anything to eat, so she ended up pouring two glasses of wine for them instead.

They settled down on the couch, snuggling up together. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the company of one another, until

Castle spoke up.

"I'm really happy right now...with everything." He said, as he gently kissed her temple.

Kate smiled. She placed her glass of wine down on the table before she turned on her knees on the couch to face him completely. She smiled then replied.

"Me too, Rick. I'm glad that we're finally giving "us" a chance."

Before he could say anything, she started talking again.

"And, I really am sorry for lying to you. I promise that from now onwards I'll be completely honest. I want this Rick, more than anything. I'm prepared to put

everything in to make this work."

Castle smiled, wider than ever before, the woman of his dreams saying this to him? It could not be real. But it was, she was here, and they were together,

finally. He couldn't express how much he loved this woman, so instead he decided to show her. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a deep and

passionate kiss.

Once they finally pulled away, Kate began to speak again.

"Also, I'm sorry for waiting so long for this, for making you wait. If I wasn't so afraid, we could have started this years ago..."

Before she could continue, Castle interrupted.

"Kate, listen to me. I don't regret waiting this long at all. I mean so much happened over the years, but all that brought us here. Everything that has

happened has made us...this relationship, a lot stronger. And just remember, the best things in life, are worth waiting for."

Kate couldn't believe how much she loved this man. He always knew exactly what to say, well he was a writer, but something about his words, made her

heart melt.

She didn't know what to say, so instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. She got

up a little, making sure not breaking the kiss, so she could situate herself with her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. Her hands made its way

from his neck down to his chest, moving them up and down. His hands found their way under her shirt, rubbing her bare back.

Their heated make out session continued as she began to unbutton his shirt and slowly roll her hips. This caused moans to escape their mouths. Before she

could finish unbuttoning his shirt she pulled away, a little out of breath. He took this opportunity to move his soft lips down to her neck, kissing that spot

which drove her crazy. She let out a moan. Before she got lost into what he was doing to her, she spoke up.

"Mmm...Castle. Uhm...maybe we should take this to another room."

He nodded, while continuing to attack her neck, then stopped. She got up and pulled him with her. She grabbed one of his hands and began walking

backwards, leading him into her bedroom. They continued to gaze at each other, eyes full of want and desire.

They finally reached her room and closed the door behind them. They couldn't wait to see what the future held for them. All they knew for sure was that they

would be together, _always._


End file.
